We are never ever getting back together
by Claire.CZ
Summary: A short scene: what might have happened after Cristina came to Switzerland to take over Burke's position. Because their relationship was THE love story. One shot.


I was re-watching the early seasons of GA. Yes, Meredith and Derek – that was a classic fairy tale, but the relationship of Cristina and Burke was fascinating. THAT was a love story.

This is just a short scene… what might have happened in Switzerland after Cristina arrived to take over Burke's position.

Dialogues in italics (Cristina left, Burke centre, Meredith makes an appearance) are taken directly from episode 10x22 (not in chronological order, though).

* * *

**We are never ever getting back together**

He knew these hands. He knew them intimately. He admired them the most when she was having gloves on them and was working. So quick, sure, efficient, elegant. Her hands were like butterflies. He loved his wife, he was leaving the institute because he wanted to be with his wife, but suddenly he wished to be caressed by these hands again…

_ You've become a magnificent surgeon._

_ I have a family now. A life I want._

_ The way I loved you was consuming._

They were both mentally strong, competitive, unwilling to change on the other's behalf. They couldn't be together, he rationalized.

_ My wife._

_ I'm happy, Cristina. My family is my world._

_That's nice._

He emerged from his thoughts and concentrated on watching her doing the surgery again. When she came out of the OR, he looked her in the eyes and told her again: "You'll win the Harper Avery."

She nodded. "I know."

_ You lost the Harper Avery._

_Yes, I did._

_ There was a high after I won._

He was silent.

She said after a while: "But I won't mention you in my speech."

He nodded. "I know."

In this moment, he couldn't tell if she was still hurt by his behaviour years ago or if it was her usual sarcasm.

_I can't take the job._

_ Why?_

_Why?_

He felt he had to say something, something significant but ended up with: "I'm leaving tomorrow, I just wanted to see you working, to make sure that you were comfortable here..."

"Thank you, thank you for this institute," she gestured around.

He put both of his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to thank me, it's not a favour, it's not redemption, and it's not a gift. You are just the right person for it."

_ I want you to take over from me. I'm leaving._

_ This place is yours, Cristina, if you want it. Do you?_

They stood there touching each other and looking each other in the eyes for a very long time. They both knew that this was probably their last meeting in person.

_ I don't want you, Cristina. I don't mean it as it sounds._

_You don't know me anymore. I've seen your life has moved on. I want you to know that mine has too._

_The best thing that ever happened to me was you walking away from our wedding, it made me stand on my own two feet._

"If you wouldn't have been a surgeon," she said suddenly, so uncharacteristically for her. "Then you wouldn't have admired me, we wouldn't even have met," he interrupted her.

She smiled slightly. He was right, she had admired and respected strong men, brilliant surgeons.

"But maybe we would have had a chance," she almost whispered.

They kissed. It was just a fleeting moment, their lips barely touched.

_Remember that his mom took your eyebrows._

Cristina felt that she was unreasonably sentimental, she was just starting her new life, putting all the regrets behind her. All the passion, feelings, guilt, and disappointment should have vanished with the defiant '_No'_ in his office.

_I know what's next and it's big…_

_I want to print a functional human heart. A beating heart._

_I don't care about the award._

_ Of course you do._

"We did love each other," she said as a final judgment.

"Yes, we did," he said quickly. He didn't repeat the whole sentence. He had to admit to himself he didn't want to mention _love_ and _we_ in front of Cristina. The unpredictable wheel of love threatened to set in motion again. _But he loved his wife._

_ My wife. _

_ I'm happy, Cristina. My family is my world._

_That's nice._

"I won't give you my address or my phone number…" Burke said almost defiantly. "…because you don't need it," he added quietly.

"You learnt everything from me," he focused solely on surgery again.

She nodded one more time. She did learn everything from him. '_And Teddy. And Thomas_,' she added in her mind. But didn't say it aloud because finally after so many years she knew that not everything had to be said aloud.

_Everything I have ever wanted is here. Except he's here. So what the hell am I supposed to do?_

They didn't have to say it aloud. They both knew they still loved each other. Words may deceive but actions tell the truth. And their kiss confirmed that they still loved each other. And they both knew it.

Note: I wanted Cristina's lines to be on the left and Burke's on the right but... it wasn't possible...


End file.
